thaivoiceactorfandomcom_th-20200214-history
นนท์ ศรีโพธิ์
280px |imagecaption = |ชื่อเล่น = ไตเติ้ล, เติ้ล |มักจะเรียกกันว่า =พี่เติ้ล |เกิด = 15 ธันวาคม พ.ศ. 2534 ( ) |งานพากย์ปัจจุบัน = Cartoon Network , Disney Channel , ROSE และ อื่นๆ |ผลงานพากย์ที่รู้จักกันดี = |ปีที่เริ่มพากย์ = 2554 - ปัจจุบัน |ตัวอย่างเสียงพากย์ =100px | เว็บไซต์ = FB Fanpage }} นนท์ ศรีโพธิ์ (ชื่อเล่น: เติ้ล หรือ ไตเติ้ล) เป็นนักพากย์ชาวไทย ปัจจุบันพากย์ให้กับ โรส และ อื่นๆ มีผลงานในการพากย์แอนิเมชันเรื่องแรกคือ การผจญภัยของตินตินและผลงานอนิเมชั่นรวมถึงการ์ตูนต่างๆอีกมากมาย ผลงาน ภาพยนตร์ *การผจญภัยของตินติน: กับความลับของเรือยูนิคอร์น (Columbia pictures)(2011) พากย์เป็น ตินติน * ของขวัญจานด่วน ป่วนคริสมาส (Sony Animation) (2011) พากย์เป็น จ่ามาร์คัส *โรงแรมผี หนีไปพักร้อน (Sony Animation) (2012) พากย์เป็น โจนาธาน * เดอะ สเมิร์ฟส์ 2 (Sony Animation) (2013) พากย์เป็น โจ๊คกี้ *เทอร์โบ (DreamWork Animation) (2013) พากย์เป็น เทอร์โบ *มหัศจรรย์ของกินดิ้นได้ 2 (Sony Animation) (2014) พากย์เป็น แบร์รี่ สตอร์เบอร์รี่ *โรงแรมผี หนีไปพักร้อน 2 (Sony Animation) (2015) พากย์เป็น โจนาธาน *The Angry Birds Movie (Sony Animation) (2016) พากย์เป็น หัวหน้าพ่อครัวหมู *เรื่องลับแก๊งค์ขนฟู (Illumination Entertainment/Universal ) (2016) พากย์เป็น นอร์แมน *Sing (Illumination Entertainment/Universal ) (2016) พากย์เป็น แลนซ์ *โดราเอม่อน เดอะมูฟวี่ : โนบิตะกำเนิดญี่ปุ่น (Shin-Ei Animation/Kantana) (2017) พากย์เป็น ทาจิคาระ *โดราเอม่อน เดอะมูฟวี่ : โนบิตะผู้กล้าแห่งอวกาศ (Shin-Ei Animation/Kantana) (2017) พากย์เป็น ผู้กำกับเบอร์เกอร์/ท่าน ส.ส. *อีโมจิ แอ๊พติสต์ตะลุยโลก (Sony Animation) (2017) พากย์เป็น จีน *โรงแรมผี หนีไปพักร้อน 3 (Sony Animation) (2018) พากย์เป็น โจนาธาน *โดราเอม่อน เดอะมูฟวี่ : เกาะมหาสมบัติของโนบิตะ (Shin-Ei Animation/M STUDIO) (2018) พากย์เป็น ฟล็อก *Dragon Ball Super The Movie : Blory (Toei Animation/20th Century Fox) (2019) พากย์เป็น ท่านวิส/พิคโกโร่/คิโคโนะ/ลีค/เทพเจ้ามังกรเชนรอน *เรื่องลับแก๊งค์ขนฟู 2 (Illumination Entertainment/Universal ) (2019) พากย์เป็น นอร์แมน *โดราเอม่อน เดอะมูฟวี่ : โนบิตะสำรวจดินแดนจันทรา (Shin-Ei Animation/M STUDIO) (2019) พากย์เป็น โนบิท/แคนเซอร์ *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (Sony Animation) (2019) พากย์เป็น ชัค การ์ตูน *Dragon Ball Super (Toonami/TNT Thailand 90) พากย์เป็น ท่านวิส/พิคโกโร่/ทรังคซ์อนาคต/ทาโกมะ/กีนิว *SAINT SEIYA: Knights of the Zodiac (Netflix) พากย์เป็น เพกาซัส เซย์ย่า *Star Wars : Resistance (Disney Channel) พากย์เป็น คัตซุดะ ซีโอโน่ *Rise of the teenage mutant ninja turtles (Nickelodeon) พากย์เป็น ไมเคิ้ลแองเจลโล่ *The Owl House (Disney Channel) พากย์เป็น คิง *Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Dreamwork animatio/NETFLIX) พากย์เป็น เบนสัน *Fast & Furious Spy Racers (Dreamwork animatio/NETFLIX) พากย์เป็น ฟรอสตี้ *Godji The Adventure (Modern nine cartoon/sticker line) พากย์เป็น บีอาร์ *Godji The Adventure Energy high(Modern nine cartoon) พากย์เป็น บีอาร์ *ขบวนการเต่านินจา (Nickelodeon/Modern nine cartoon/Modern MCOT Family) พากย์เป็น ดอนนาเทลโล่ *เมไจ อาละดินผจญภัย ซีซั่น2 (Workpoint TV) พากย์เป็น อาลีบาบา ซารูจา/จูดัล/ทีทอส อเล็กซ์ซิอุส *Sword Art Online 2 (Rose) พากย์เป็น ชินคาวะ เคียวจิ *Milo murphy's law (Disney Channel) พากย์เป็น แซ็ค *เทอร์โบ F.A.S.T. ทีมทากซิ่งสายฟ้า (สถานีโทรทัศน์ไทยทีวีสีช่อง3/Dreamwork animation/Netflix) พากย์เป็น เทอร์โบ *DinoTrux (สถานีโทรทัศน์ไทยทีวีสีช่อง3/Dreamwork animation/Netflix) พากย์เป็น ตันตัน *นายพีพอดี้และเชอร์แมนกับรายการสุดป่วน (สถานีโทรทัศน์ไทยทีวีสีช่อง3/Dreamwork animation/Netflix) พากย์เป็น ฮอบสัน *ดาราการ์ตูน (สถานีโทรทัศน์ไทยทีวีสีช่อง3) พากย์เป็น หมาก ปริญ ฯลฯ *BunnyTown (โทรทัศน์สีกองทัพบกช่อง7/่Disney Channel) พากย์เป็น เมลวิน อื่นๆ *Sonic Boom 2015 (Cartoon Network/Toonami) พากย์เป็น โซนิค เม่นสายฟ้า *Next Gen (Netflix) พากย์เป็น โมโม่ *Veggie Tales (Netflix) พากย์เป็น บ๊อบ มะเขือเทศ *Harvey street kids (Dreamwork animation/Netflix) พากย์เป็น เฟรโด้/พิงค์อาย *The Boss baby : Back in business (Dreamwork animation/Netflix) พากย์เป็น เมกะเฟตซีอีโอ *The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (Dreamwork animation/Netflix) พากย์เป็น ครูมีนเนอร์ *Bunsen is a Beast (Nickelodeon) พากย์เป็น บันเซ่น *Kid-E-Cats (Nickelodeon) พากย์เป็น พุดดิ้ง *องค์ชายจิตป่วนกับน้องเหมียวยิ้มยาก (Rose) พากย์เป็น โยโคเดระ โยโตะ *No-Rin (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฮาตะ โคซากุ *Regular Show (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น ริกบี้ *Max Steel 2013 (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น แม็กซ์ สตีล/แม็กซ์เวล แม็กกราธ *LEGO Mixels (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น โวลท์อีเล็คโทร / สกอปี ้/ ฟูติ *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (Cartoon Network/Toonami) พากย์เป็น เรเซอร์ *The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (Discovery Kids) พากย์เป็น ไมโลก สกั๊งค์ *Ghosts Of Time (Discovery Kids) พากย์เป็น แมตต์ *The New Adventures of Peter Pan (Cartoon Network/Boomerang Channel) พากย์เป็น ปีเตอร์แพน *Barbie & Her Sisters in a Pony Tale (Universal) พากย์เป็น โจนัส * Transformers Prime (Cartoon Network/Toonami/Netflix) พากย์เป็น แจ๊คสัน ดาร์บี้ *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters (Cartoon Network/Netflix) พากย์เป็น แจ๊คสัน ดาร์บี้ *Transformer robots in disguise (Cartoon Network/Toonami/Netflix) พากย์เป็น ไซด์ไวป์ *Team Hot Wheels The Origin of Awesome (Catalyst) พากย์เป็น แบรนด้อน *Wakfu (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น น็อกซ์ *The adventure of chuck and friends (Cartoon Network) - พากย์เป็น พอร์ตเตอร์ *Jungle bunch (Cartoon Network/Boomerang Channel) - พากย์เป็น มอรีซ *Mighty magisword (Cartoon Network) - พากย์เป็น โพรฮายาส *Pororo the Little Penguin (Disney) - พากย์เป็น โพบี้ *Cross Fight B-Daman eS (Disney) พากย์เป็น ชิโรกาเนะ ซุบารุ / อื่นๆ *คิวบอร์ก อัจฉริยะลูกบิดเพชร (TIGA) พากย์เป็น เบลค *Brave10 (TIGA) พากย์เป็น ยูริ คามาโนะสึเกะ / ฮัตโตริ ฮันโซ *Zetman (TIGA) พากย์เป็น อามากิ โควงะ *Strawberry Shortcake 2009 (TIGA) พากย์เป็น มิสเตอร์ ลองเฟซ *Strawberry Shortcake 2009 (Cartoon Network /Boomerang Channel) พากย์เป็น ฮัคเคิ้ล เบอร์รี่ *อินเด็กซ์ คัมภีร์คาถาต้องห้าม เดอะมูฟวี่ (Dex) พากย์เป็น คามิโจ โทมะ *Hiiro No Kakera (Rose) พากย์เป็น ชินจิ อินุไค *Busou Shinki (Rose) พากย์เป็น ริฮิโตะ *Hanasaku Iroha: Home Sweet Home (Rose) พากย์เป็น ทาเนมุระ โคอิจิ *ฮันเตอร์ X ฮันเตอร์ เดอะมูฟวี่ เนตรสีเพลิงกับกองโจรเงามายา (Rose) พากย์เป็น โซลดิก อิรุมิ *Highschool DXD (Rose) พากย์เป็น คิบะ ยูโตะ/ไรเซอร์ ฟินิกซ์ *Inazuma Eleven Go Kyuukyoku No Kizuna Gryphon (Rose) พากย์เป็น คาเสะมารุ /ซันโกคุ ไทจิ-เฉพาะมูวี่ภาคนี้ *Red Data girl (Rose) พากย์เป็น โซดะ มาสึมิ / ทาคายานากิ อิชโชว *หวานใจนายตัวป่วน (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซาซาฮาระ โซวเฮย์ / อายาโนะคุจิ มาซาฮิโระ *น้องสาวของผมไม่น่ารักขนาดนั้นหรอก 2 (Rose) พากย์เป็น มาคาเบะ คาเอเดะ / ซานาดะ ชินยะ *ซุปเปอร์หัวหน้าห้องสาว เจ้าเสน่ห์ (Rose) พากย์เป็น โทโมยะ และ อื่นๆ *Tenkai Knight (โมเดิร์นไนน์ทีวี) พากย์เป็น วีรีอุส *ชินจังจอมแก่น (โมเดิร์นไนน์ทีวี 2014) พากย์เป็น คุณครูร้อนแรง, แขกรับเชิญ *Highschool DXD NEW (Rose) พากย์เป็น คิบะ ยูโตะ/ อาซาเซล *Brother Conflict (Rose) พากย์เป็น อาซาฮินะ ยูสุเกะ / จูริ-ร่างคน *Golden Time โกลเด้น ไทม์ (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซาโต้ ทาคายะ (2 มิติคุง) * Meganebu ชมรมคนรักแว่น (Rose) พากย์เป็น คามาทานิ มิตสึกิ/วาตานาเบะ โลเร็นโซ่ *Unbreakable Machine Doll (Rose) พากย์เป็น เฟลิกซ์ คิงส์ฟอร์ต และอื่นๆ *Inazuma Eleven Go vs Danball Senki W The Movie (Rose) พากย์เป็น ชินโด ทาคุโตะ/ไคโด จิน *Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy (Rose) พากย์เป็น ชินโด ทาคุโตะ/โพโทมุริ/คาเซลม่า และ อื่นๆ *Danball senki wars (Rose) พากย์เป็น เซนะ อาราตะ *Diabolik Lovers (Rose) พากย์เป็น คานาโตะ/ชู *พักนี้น้องสาวของพี่ดูแปลกไป(Rose) พากย์เป็น โทริอิ *Star Driver Movie (Rose) พากย์เป็น นัตสึโอะ/โกดะ เท็ตสึยะ *Mekakucity Actors (Rose) พากย์เป็น ชูยะ คาโนะ *Free! (Rose) พากย์เป็น นิโทริ ไอชิโร่/มิโคชิบะ เซย์จูโร่ *Uchouten kazoku (Workpoint TV) พากย์เป็น ชิโมกาโมะ ยาซาบุโร่ *Kamigami no asobi (Rose) พากย์เป็น อพอลโล *Over the garden wall (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น เวิร์ท *One Week Friends (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฮาเสะ ยูกิ *Mike The Knight (Rose) พากย์เป็น สเคิร์ท *Twelve Forever (NETFLIX) พากย์เป็น คอลิน *The Dragon Prince (NETFLIX) พากย์เป็น คอร์วัส/เกร็น *Saiki Kusuo no Psi nan : Re-Awakened (NETFLIX) พากย์เป็น ไฮโระ คิเนชิ / อเคจิ โทว์มะ *The last Kids on Earth (NETFLIX) พากย์เป็น แจ๊ค ซัลลิแวน เกมส์ *Seven Knights (Netmarble/เกมส์มือถือ Apple store Google play) พากย์เป็น เจฟ/ทากะ *Tales Runner (Asiasoft Corporation) พากย์เป็น R *A:IR Ascent: Infinite Realm (Asiasoft Corporation) พากย์เป็น แมวผู้บรรยายแนะนำผู้เล่น"ฮันนี่"/อื่นๆ ซีรีส์เกาหลี *Solomon's perjury (MONO29) พากย์เป็น ฮันจีฮุน *Fighter of The Destiny (MONO29) พากย์เป็น เฉินฉางเซิง ซีรีส์ภาพยนตร์ต่างประเทศ *Stranger Things 3 (Netflix) พากย์เป็น วิล ไบเออร์ (ตอนหนุ่ม) *The Witcher (Netflix) พากย์เป็น วิลเกอฟอท์ซ/ยาร์เพน/เอโดนิส *The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (Netflix) พากย์เป็น นักวิทยาศาสตร์ *The Politician (Netflix) พากย์เป็น เจมส์ *To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Netflix) พากย์เป็น จอซ แซนเดอร์สัน ภาพยนตร์ต่างประเทศ *Tolkien (20th Century Fox/itune) พากย์เป็น กิลสัน (ตอนเด็ก) *A Christmas Prince: The Royal Wedding (Netflix) ซาฮีล *A Christmas Prince: The Royal Baby (Netflix) ซาฮีล หมวดหมู่:นักพากย์ชายไทย